Because You Are Mine
by kyoonel0472
Summary: Perihal Luhan yang salah paham dengan Sehun, sehingga Sehun harus menjelaskannya agar Luhan tak lagi salah paham dengan dirinya dan juga Kai /SUMMARY GAGAL, DRABBLE!/ HUNHAN COUPLE!/YAOI!/


**Title: Because You Are Mine**

**Author: kyoonel72**

**Main Casts: Always Luhan and Sehun**

**Genre: Romance gagal-_-**

**Length: Drabble**

**Disclaimer: Luhan dan Sehun itu saling memiliki satu sama lain. (Author's quote :p) and all is author's POV**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah yang cemberut dan memerah pertanda ia sedang marah.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan, Lu?! Aku bisa jelaskan ini pada Luhan! Luhan hanya salah paham padaku dan juga Kai." Bantah Sehun.

"Apa yang perlu Sehunnie jelaskan lagi padaku, eoh?! Sehunnie telah mengkhianatiku! Sehunnie begitu tega melakukan ini padaku. Bisa-bisanya Sehunnie berciuman dengan orang lain selain aku! Sehunnie jahat!" Seru Luhan sambil menangis seraya terus memukuli Sehun.

"Luhan dengar aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Dengarkan aku rusa kecil!" Bentak Sehun. Luhan langsung terdiam. Baru kali ini Sehun membentaknya.

"Ma..maafkan aku sudah membentakmu barusan Lu, tapi kau harus dengar penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Sehun, ia merasa bersalah telah membentak Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Luhan dan mulai menjelaskan masalahnya dengan Kai.

"Xiao Lu.." Panggil Sehun lembut.

"N- ne?"

"Kau hanya salah paham, waktu dibelakang panggung itu, aku hanya membantu meniupkan mata Kai yang sedang kemasukan debu. Kami tidak berciuman." Jelas Sehun.

"Be-benarkah…? Sehunnie tidak berciuman dengan Kai ya?" Balas Luhan polos, Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Duibuqi (maafkan aku) Sehunnie." Sesal Luhan. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Sehun dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Ne..aku mengerti rusa kecil. Kau pasti cemburu kan dengan Kai?" Goda Sehun sambil menoel-noel dagu Luhan dan membuat pipi Luhan semakin memerah.

"A- ani! Buat apa aku cemburu dengan si Kkamjong yang hitam itu! Tidak sudi ya~" Balas Luhan.

"Kau itu terlalu munafik Luhannie" Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Ti-tidak!" Balas Luhan.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja rusa kecil~" Goda Sehun. Ia mulai merapatkan tubuh Luhan hingga membentur dinding dan Sehun pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang mungil milik Luhan.

"Se- Sehunnie.. Kau ingin apa eoh?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"Menunggu pengakuan darimu… Xiao Lu~" Desah Sehun ditelinga Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan merasa geli.

"Cepatlah~" Desak Sehun. Ia mulai menciumi telinga Luhan seduktif.

"IYA AKU CEMBURU DENGAN KAI! BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE, SEHUNNIE!" Teriak Luhan tepat diwajah Sehun.

"Hahahaa akhirnya kau mengaku juga rusa kecil~" Tawa Sehun. Ia puas karena telah berhasil membuat uke-nya mengaku.

Luhan pun hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini sedang memerah semerah tomat. Ia sangat malu mengatakan pengakuan itu dihadapan Sehun, apalagi Sehun menertawakannya. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Tatap aku." Ucap Sehun serius setelah ia sudah bisa berhenti tertawa.

"...…"

Merasa diabaikan Sehun pun meraih dagu Luhan dengan tangannya. Luhan pun tidak bisa menolak sehingga mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan Sehun semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka sehingga tidak tersisa lagi

**CHU~**

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya akhirnya membalas ciuman Sehun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher putih Sehun dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati pertautan diantara mereka. Mereka berciuman dibawah sinar rembulan yang ditemani kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menghiasi malam itu. Sungguh malam yang indah bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaa apa ini?! XD in ituh sebenernya udah lama ada di file saya, baru sempet aplodnya sekarang, ehehe..btw saya juga nyoba-nyoba aja bikin ini kurang lebih dua puluh menitan doang ;3 semoga kalian suka eaaaakkk XD dan buat readers yang nungguin ff saya yang the leader and me itu lagi dalam proses pembuatan/? ceman-cemaann~~ mungkin besok apdetnya, jadi ditunggu aja yaa ;)

.

.

**So? Review please? :3**


End file.
